banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dashi
Dashi Dog is the TDSF's sweet-natured IT officer. She is one of the only females other than Tweak and Tominnow on the Octonauts crew. Dashi is a Dachshund who controls all of the computers, communication devices, steering for the Octopod and the main co-pilot of the Triple Fighter. She seems to be a meteorologist, as she often is the one reading the weather forecasts on the octopod's storm tracker. She's also the crew's official photographer, taking pictures of the different creatures the Octonauts meet. Dashi normally stays on the Octopod to coordinate missions on an advisory capacity, but she has joined in on a number of missions before and has even done a solo that involved taking photos of reef life. She has an Australian accent in the original UK version, but not in the US version; instead she has a light voice and talks like an American. However, despite Shellington being her boyfriend, she has a high crush on Sorcerer Reggie, and will do anything to catch him! Normally, Dashi is seen in her seat up in the HQ next to crew mate Shellington, whom she has done a few missions with before like staying down in the Mariana trench for a week. She's also usually seen in her room on the Octopod, where the decor of it reveals her as being very feminine. The walls are pink and she's normally seen either messing with her favorite camera, or sitting at her vanity. She sleeps with pink headphones listening to soothing music as seen in The Elephant Seal and "The Crab and Urchin". Dashi has a younger and well behaved sister named Koshi who is 10 and is an amateur detective who helped the Octonauts. She first appeared in the whale shark episode, in the mouth of a whale shark. Appearance Her fur is brown, wears a pair of hair clips (one blue, one pink) on her hair which joins to her pair of ears, she wears a pink skirt on her waist, and a brown shirt. Like the rest of the Octonauts, she wears a blue hat with the Octonauts logo on it, as well as a pair of blue boots with their logo on each one. Clothing * Deep Sea Suit * Ballgown * Beach Dress * Sweatsuit * Snow Suit * Wetsuit (The Surfing Snails) Quotes * "Everybody say...Seaweed!" - Whenever Dashi takes a picture * "There's some amazing stuff in here!" - ("Octonauts and the Whale Shark") * "I'm having the most amazing time taking what just might be the first photos ever taken inside a Whale Shark's stomach!" - ("The Whale Shark") * "Dashi to Octopod. I'm about to get out and explore the coral reef. Get ready to see some great pictures!" - ("The Snapping Shrimp") * "I'm on it, Captain." - Dashi taking a command from Captain Barnacles * "Its pretty hard to get anything past my little sister. Oh, except when she is reading." - Dashi describing her sister. * ''"With this tiny video camera, we'll be able to see your tunnels from the inside! I call it the WormCam!" ''- Dashi's new invention ("The Midnight Zone") Stats Nationality: Tomorrowlandian Birth Place: Planet Earth Hobbies: Arcade/Video Games, battling, Photography, computer maintenance/engineering, spending time with Shellington/Sorcerer Reggie etc. Friends: The entire UGSF Enemies: Lerner Legions Friends/Family: Koshi, the Octonauts & Sorcerer Reggie Appearances in the VG Saga Dashi appears in Virtual Galaga as a pilot of the Tomorrowland Death Squad Force (co-pilot of the Triple Fighter), whereas she appeared in Great Crossover Squad as a playable character, equipped with stretch abilities. Weaponry Stretch Round Shot: Emits pulse rings around Dashi, dealing secondary damage. This is similar to Jade Knight's Round Laser. (Missile Weapon) Stretch-Pulse Laser: a Twin/Triple shot that stretches into a long beam, ripping through enemies. When Dashi uses this weapon and shoots Triple Fighter, her beams become disruptor lasers that turn blue and pierce enemies. (Laser Weapon) Pulse Sword 88: Deploys a Big Pulse Laser that is shaped like the Triple Fighter, shoots 5 Stinger lasers, then runs right through the enemies and cancels out enemy shots. This is a collab of the F-22 Raptor's Stinger Laser & F-4 Phantom II's Samurai Sword 99. (Bomb Attack 1) Triple Fighter Strike: Calls on the Triple Fighter, which shoots a barrage of piercing lasers and launches a cluster of Spread/Hyper Bombs. This is a collab of the G10N Fugaku & the B-36 Peacemaker. (Bomb Attack 2, Only the Octonauts Gun-Birds use this attack) TDSF Attack Unit: First used by Pac-Man in MUGEN, the player calls on the Triple Fighter, Galaxip, Gyaraga, Gaplus Fighter, Bosconian Space Fighter & the Solvalou, firing a barrage of lasers to the enemy. This is a collab of the B7A Ryusei Kai & the P-51 Mustang. (Bomb Attack 3, Only the Octonauts Gun-Birds use this attack) Stretch Wave: Emits a barrier-like shockwave. This is a collab of Gamer Driver's Gashoon weapon (same sounds and Zaiva's bomb in Xeno Fighters EX. (Charge/Over Weapon for Missile) Stretch Sword Cannon: Dashi shoots a big piercing stretch-pulse laser cannon that is a long ranged & pink version of Rynex-R's Sword Over Weapon & Eraser's Pulse Laser. (Charge/Over Weapon for Laser) Trivia * In the books Dashi wears a blue 'swimsuit'. * Dashi's good at surfing, as seen in "The Great Arctic Adventure" and "The Surfing Snails" * Dashi wears headphones to sleep, this is seen in "The Crab and Urchin" and "The Enormous Elephant Seal" * Sometimes, when the Captain is away, she or Kwazii takes the role as acting captain, whilist Sorcerer Reggie's role is always the commander. * The scene where Dashi invents the WormCam in "The Octonauts & the Midnight Zone" is actually the scene where the Virtual Galaga trademark image appears. This scene was used in Virtual Galaga most of the time on the Triple Fighter. * There is an evil version of this character, named "Soundwave Dashi", a Decepti-Cobarrubias taking the mimicry of G1 & TFA's Soundwave. Gallery Category:UGSF Category:TDSF Category:Characters Category:Virtual Galaga Category:Octonauts